Administrative approaches and leveraged resources for NSBCC Pilot Projects and Trans Alliance Challenges is described. The goal of the Pilot Projects program is to further the vision of the NSBCC at two levels - broaden our impact and influence with the local oncology community, and accelerate our Project goals. The goal of our Trans-Alliance activities programs are to assemble the best possible teams for meeting trans-Alliance challenges - whether meeting those challenges involves a competition or a cooperation with other CCNEs. For pilot projects, the NSBCC is partnering with the Broad Center for Regenerative l\/ledicine and Stem Cell Research (Broad CRM), and with the Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC), to develop a pilot project program that is designed to outreach to the broader, local community of cancer researchers and clinical oncologists. The Broad CRM and JCCC are providing at least $60,000 direct costs to match the $70,000 direct costs committed from CCNE funding, and are providing assistance in pilot project solicitations, selection, and oversight. Criteria for the selection of pilot projects are outlined. For trans-Alliance challenges and related activities, an administrative program is outlined for deciding how the NSBCC will respond to specific challenges. All NSBCC investigators, by choosing to be a part of the NSBCC, are committed towards working towards successfully executing of trans Alliance challenges, and so, depending upon the nature of the challenge, our approach is to put together the best team possible to meet that challenge. NSBCC director Heath, in consultation with co-Directors Dr. Phelps and Dr. Hood, as well as the NSBCC Internal Review Council, provide for oversight and administration of the Pilot Projects and Trans-Aliance Activities. The NSBCC External Advisory Board provides review expertise on the success of our programs.